Black Book
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When they were young America, Canada, and Mexico were tricked by shades using the forms of their guardians into signing the black book. The dark magic grew inside of them with time and now it is ready to take over their bodies completely. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I'm not even going to say anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The man smiled at the three children sleeping soundly in his handmade crib.

It had taken some time but if anything he had learned to be patient in all his years. And now it was paying off.

Well that and the fact that he looked like the man who had taken two of the three children under his wing.

The third one had been difficult to obtain. The man greeted him with suspicion in exhausted eyes. It had taken some persuasion, promises, and magic to allow him to obtain the girl for the day.

A day will be enough.

He glanced over the children. In contrast to popular belief he did love children. He would make an excellent father had the opportunity had arisen.

Unfortunately that day would never come so he would have to settle for this.

The New World. Or at least what was new to the countries in Europe. New resources and land upon land.

However only England recognized the magical potential in the land. And so did he.

However it was foreign to them and it would take time to analyze it and come to control it. Time that they didn't have.

The children of the land however. They already knew the answers in them. In their souls and in their bones they knew it all and knew how to control it.

England saw to it that he controlled the middle child, the more powerful one. France controlled the upper child while Spain controlled the bottom child.

However through war England now controlled two children, top and middle. He however saw no reason for the third child and left it to Spain.

Fool. He didn't recognize that each child was merely a third of power. When they were together it was all complete and strong.

He glanced at his accomplices. They had also taken the forms of the children's guardians or in one of their cases his former guardian. It was easier to gain their trust that way.

He glanced outside. Once the sun set it would be time.

His eyes turned to his reflection in the window.

England's face smiled back at him.

* * *

England sighed and leaned back in his chair.

He needed to finish his work quickly and finally return to the two children waiting at his house for him. His two new colonies.

Matthew and Alfred.

He smiled at the thought of them. Matthew was finally learning English. It had taken quite a few lessons and punishments however the boy was finally learning to put that part in the past where it belonged. And Alfred the overprotective brother who would constantly glare at him whenever he lost his temper at Matthew and yelled or punished him. When he sent Matthew to his bed with no dinner Alfred would always sneak him something. No dessert? Alfred would somehow get him some sort of candy or sweet. Spankings? Alfred would jump in front of him and demand that Arthur hit him instead of Matthew.

It was wonderful to see such loyalty from the boy.

Glancing at his work once more he decided to leave it until the next day. The children were more important than the review of some case.

He stepped outside to the fresh London air and started walking. A figure came out of the shadows towards him.

England groaned. It was France.

"Frog. What are you doing here?" he asked without breaking his stride.

France immediately walked beside him. "I want to see Matthew."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Simple. I don't want you around my son."

"He was my son first England."

"And then you lost him. I got him fair and square."

France mumbled something under his breath before saying "Please England I am asking you as Francis not France. Let me see Matthew."

Before England could retort another figure came jogging to them. It was Spain.

"Ah England. There you are." he said coming to him with a small smile. "Listen I want to thank you. Having Maria off my back actually helped me a lot today. But I would like her back now."

"What are you talking about?" England asked.

Spain's smile dropped slightly before returning fully. "Very funny England. But you said you didn't want her. She is mine if you remember correctly. Now please give her back to me."

"Give who?"

"Maria. My daughter."

"Your daughter? Mexico?"

The smile dropped then. "Yes England, Mexico. I want her back now."

"Or did you take her like you did with me and Matthew?" France asked.

Throwing a dirty look at France England said "First off I just told you I got Matthew fair and square. You're lucky I didn't take more from you. And second Spain, I haven't seen you in months let alone barrowed. He daughter."

Spain's eyes darkened and narrowed. He crossed his arms. "Listen England. You came to me this morning and offered to look after her while I did some things. I remember that clearly."

"Well you're obviously mistaken."

"No, I'm not England!" Spain yelled. "If it wasn't you then it looked a hell a lot like someone like you."

"That is preposterous there is no one…" England trailed off.

Spain and France looked at him. "England?"

England's face paled. "No. No bloody way. Please lord in heaven no."

Ignoring the other two he immediately set for his own home where hopefully the two boys would still be.

* * *

He smiled. Glancing at the other two he said softly "Its time."

Taking their cue they each picked up their own bundle. The look-alike of Spain picked up the little girl. The look-alike of France picked up Matthew. He stepped forward and picked up Alfred.

They had plenty of time here. Here on the land of the middle child. Even if England realized something was wrong it would take some time for him to gather enough magic and power to transport himself here.

Not to mention the wards that were up to ensure it would take even more time for him to enter the house.

He gently shook the child. "Alfred. Time to get up."

'Spain' and 'France' did the same from their corners of the room.

"Maria. Wake up dear." 'Spain' said.

"Matthew, wake up. Its papa." 'France' said.

Alfred scrunched his face slightly as he opened his eyes. He smiled in childish delight. "England. Your home." he said before hugging the man. He returned the hug.

"Spain? About time." Maria pouted slightly.

'Spain' laughed. "Sorry sweetie. It took some time."

"Papa? You're here." Matthew exclaimed before eagerly hugging the man.

'France' laughed and returned the hug. "Oh yes. England says you have been a good boy. And since you're so good he had allowed me to see you."

The three men looked down at the children on their laps smiling before they said in unison,

"There's something that I need you to do."

* * *

England ran. He ran as if his life depended on it. He could hear France and Spain running behind him calling out to him but he ignored them. It was more important to get to his house.

He nearly ran into the door and pushed it to the ground. His maid, Sarah, looked up from her knitting in surprise.

"Mr. Kirkland? What's wrong?" she asked running to him.

"Never mind me." he snapped. "Where are Alfred and Matthew?"

"Sir, what are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Before he could snap something else at her she spoke again, this time her words nearly caused his heart to stop.

"You took the boys yourself this morning and said that you would be looking after them for today."

* * *

"Do you see that little book over there?" 'England' asked pointing to the table.

The three children turned their heads towards the book and nodded.

"Well you three need to do us a little favor and sign it." 'France' said.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"Just a book." 'Spain' said.

"All you have to do is sign your name in it." 'England' said.

"Our human name or country name?" Alfred asked.

"Human."

Maria looked down on the ground. "I can't spell mine."

"I'll help you." 'Spain' said. "The important thing is that you write it yourself."

"Well? What do you three say?" 'England' asked.

"Okay."

* * *

England was running around. He was waving that wand of his in circles and other shapes and muttering words under his breath while Spain and France watched and contemplated his sanity.

"England? Where the hell is Maria?" Spain demanded.

"Kidnapped."

"What!" Spain screamed. "Who kidnapped her?"

"My alter self most likely."

"Who?" France asked.

England glanced at the other two. "You know I deal with magic right?"

They nodded.

"Well I am a light magician. To become a light magician I have to throw out all sense of dark magic running through me no matter how small it is. Unfortunately once I did that it took a shape and form of its own. Me. Before I was able to banish it however he disappeared. Last time I saw him it was when we had arrived in the New World and we found the personifications." England said rapidly.

"And what does he want with the children?"

"I don't know." England said looking at them. "And quite frankly that scares me, a lot."

* * *

"I'm going to write as big as I can, all over the pages." Alfred exclaimed holding the quill up high.

'England' laughed. "Do that my boy. Write as big as you want."

'France' cleared his throat. "Matthew first."

"Ah yes, we must go with land on this." 'England' said pulling Alfred away slightly. "You are next love."

"Why do I go last?" Maria demanded.

"We are going in order of land from top to bottom." 'Spain' explained. "And you're on the bottom. Matthew is on top."

Maria crossed her arms and gave a small sigh of annoyance.

'France' lifted Matthew slightly so he could write easier.

"There you are." 'France' said as Matthew slowly wrote out his name. "Matthew Williams."

"My turn! My turn!" Alfred said running to the table followed by 'England'.

"Alfred. F. Jones." Alfred said slowly as he wrote his name, he frowned for a moment at the paper before looking up at his guardian. "Is that spelt right?"

'England' glanced at the paper. "Looks right to me."

"My turn!" Maria shouted pushing Alfred out of the way. 'Spain' grinned at her actions.

"My little girl, already a fighter." he sighed.

She looked up at 'Spain'. "Last name." she demanded.

"Fernandez." he said before slowly spelling it out for her.

Maria slowly wrote her name under Alfreds.

The three men smiled before picking up their individual charge.

"There we go." 'England' murmured as Alfreds eyes drooped. "You sleep for now and let everything unfold as it should."

The children slid into a sweet and deep slumber.

A loud crack brought them out of their own thoughts. They looked up to the ceiling. 'England' smirked.

"That would be Arthur trying to break through the shields." he said placing Alfred back into the black cradle. 'Spain' and 'France' followed his actions and placed theirs next to Alfred.

"We should leave." 'Spain' said.

The front door flew open and England came running in followed by Spain and France. The room was empty except for the three slumbering children.

Spain and France immediately ran to the cradle and looked at the children while England looked around the room with suspicion. The duo gave a sigh of relief.

"The children are alright."

England's eyes narrowed. "Something doesn't feel right." he said walking to where the children were. His face softened however when he saw Alfred and Matthew.

He gently touched each child before saying "It doesn't seem like he did anything to them. It seems we came thankfully in time."

In unison the three children breathed in and out.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. Really sorry. I just didn't know what to put in this chapter.**

**And I did have some things saved up for this story so I decided to put them here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Alfred pouted slightly as the dish England put in front of him. To his right Matthew poked the burnt food.

Alfred pushed the dish away slightly.

"Alfred, don't be a child." England said. "Eat up."

He stubbornly shook his head.

"Alfred eat or no dessert."

At that he picked up his fork and poked the…food on his plate. When it quivered slightly his eyes widened and he immediately dropped his fork. Matthews, who had just put a forkful in his mouth, eyes widened and he immediately spitted out the food.

England placed his hands on his hips. "Now really! My food isn't that bad."

"Is." Alfred said quietly.

He looked up at their caretaker. "Can't you make something good like last time?"

England frowned for a moment. "Last time? What did I make last time?"

Alfred shrugged and looked at Matthew for help.

"It was some kind of a chicken." Matthew said helpfully.

"I never made you boys chicken." England said.

Alfred nodded stubbornly. "Yeah you did. Three days ago."

"Boys I was at work all week I didn't have time to make you something." England said.

"That's not true." Matthew said clutching his bear. "You were here three days ago. You took us to the park."

"And you made that chicken with dessert." Alfred added. "A pastry with cream in it."

England clutched his hands together to keep the children from seeing that they were shaking.

"Tell me something lads." England asked not looking at them. "The last time that we were together and I served you that. Did we do anything else?"

Matthew nodded. "We went to the park. And then we looked at the clouds."

"And that other thing." Alfred whispered to Matthew who whispered back "We're not supposed to tell."

England's eyes narrowed. "It's alright this time. You can talk about it."

Alfred smiled. "You showed us magic. Just sparks really and you made flowers appear."

"You also made a bow for Kuma." Matthew added. "He really liked it."

"Anything else?" England practically demanded.

Alfred and Matthew shook their heads.

* * *

Alfred screamed. Fire tore through his entire body. He convulsed and his entire body was shaking. He gripped the bed sheets tighter and curled into a ball. Dimly he realized he was on the edge of the bed.

He started to fall. He closed his eyes ready to fall onto the floor.

A pair of arms quickly caught him and pulled him back onto the bed. Alfred opened his eyes.

A familiar pair of warm green eyes stared back at him.

"England." Alfred mumbled. He grabbed England's shirt tightly and buried his head in the material. "England it hurts."

'England' held him tightly. "I know lad. I know."

"Make it stop."

"I can't." he said mournfully. "This has to happen love. After this you will be complete."

Alfred shook again. He was on fire on the outside but on the inside he was cold, ice cold. His heart felt like something was grasping it tightly and squeezed it.

Without even realizing he tightened his grip on England's arms.

'England' watched as Alfred panted, whimpered, and moaned with a small smile. The child was growing.

'England' glanced at his arms here Alfred tightened his grip until breaking point. First the skin broke. The soft skin that easily ripped. The blood poured down onto the white sheets staining them.

Then the bone creaked warningly before they cracked and gave way.

And he made no move to stop him.

Almost as if coming through his body, pressing against his back until the skin tore, and two black wings ripped through along with Alfred's scream filling the room.

Alfred's panting slowed until they came to an almost stop. He shuddered and collapsed on top of 'England' not noticing the broken bones or the stench of blood that had filled the room.

'England' waited until his body healed completely before he brought his arms around Alfred.

"You're starting to grow lad." he said softly.

Alfred murmured something before nuzzling closer to England and slowly falling asleep.

'England' rocked him slightly. He spared a glance at the spoiled sheets. He would have to throw those out.

'_Welcome'_ 'England' thought with a smile. _'This is your final step before you completely descend to hell.'_

* * *

'Arthur' slowly stroked Alfred's sleeping face, his head in his lap.

'Arthur' sighed. Where had the time gone? When did his little boy grow up?

His boy. Not England's. England was barely there for this young ones childhood. Unlike him. He had been there for his childhood as much as he was able to. Arthur had put too much on him as a child and forcing him to grow up. However as he grew he also fell in love with the new found freedom which had worked marvelously in his favor.

Both of theirs.

He leaned in close to Alfred.

"No matter what anyone says." he whispered. "You are and will always be my son."

* * *

"Alfred? Love what's wrong?" 'Arthur' demanded.

Alfred threw him a dirty look. "Don't pretend that you don't know." he hissed.

'Arthur' held his hands up in a sign of innocence. "I swear love I don't know. What's wrong?"

"Your what's wrong!" Alfred all but screamed. He grabbed the other man by the shirt collar. "What the hell are you thinking taxing us like that? You don't even listen to us or even really care about us! All I am to you is a colony where you can grow rich from!"

"Alfred you know that is not true." 'Arthur' said quietly.

"Yes it is!" he screamed. Black mist started to surround him and his eyes darkened ever so slightly.

'Arthur' immediately crossed to him and embraced him. "Alfred love. You need to calm down. I know a way that you can get away from this."

"How?"

"You were left alone for quite some time right?" he asked.

Alfred nodded slowly.

"And how did the people survive?"

Alfred thought for a moment. "Fine. We were just fine. We farmed and traded and everything."

'Arthur' nodded. "Exactly. Seems to me that a certain colony is growing up."

"Didn't I grow?"

"Yes you did. Taller than me actually." 'Arthur' added looking up at him.

"What are you getting at?"

'Arthur' sighed. "Alfred tell me. When a child reaches that age where they are old enough to leave and live on his own, what do they do? Stay with their parents?"

Alfred shook his head. "They leave. Start their own family. Build a house. But we're not like other people."

'Arthur' nodded. "You're right, we're not. That's why others might disagree with what I say next however it is the truth."

He leaned in close and whispered into Alfred's ear. "Start a revolution. Gain your independence."

Alfred's eyes widened. "But last time I even mentioned that you punished me."

"How did I punish you?"

Alfred bit his lip. 'Arthur' felt his eyes narrow.

"The belt love?"

Alfred slowly nodded eyes downward.

'Arthur' lifted his face by his chin slightly and looked him in the eye. "You know that I would never hurt you Alfred."

"But you did."

He shook his head. "I never want to hurt you love. Never. But you need to show me that you are maturing and growing."

"By gaining my independence?" Alfred asked his eyes already glowing.

'Arthur' felt his lips go upward in a smile.

"Exactly."

* * *

Marias eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"You first Alfred." she whispered. "You first. Break away from the Europeans."

Alfred nodded. "Weaken him as well. His pride will sting from losing to a simply 'colony'."

Maria nodded. "I'll follow then. Break away from Spain."

"What about me?" Matthew asked.

"You need to stay here brother." Maria said. "We need someone here to keep an eye on them."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is the last part that I saved up; I don't know when inspiration will hit me again.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I convinced Spain." Maria whispered to him. "Now all you have to do is convince France."

Matthew nodded. "I know. But England isn't letting me get anywhere near him."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Just go up to him. Everything else will be taken care of."

Matthew nodded just as their caretakers and one of Matthews former caretakers, entered. They were arguing.

"You cannot be serious in thinking to stand by this silly little uprising." England said.

Spain shrugged. "Something tells me it's better if I do. Besides once the boss says so I don't really have a choice."

France looked on in amusement. His attention was diverted however when he felt a smaller hand tug on his. He looked down.

Matthew stood there holding his hand and smiling at him. Once their eyes connected Matthew brought his finger to his lips.

France nodded in understanding. Throwing one more look at the two quarrelling countries he and Matthew quickly and quietly moved to the other room.

Once the door was shut they wasted no time in immediately embracing each other.

"Oh Mathieu." Francis murmured. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too papa." Matthew said hugging the older man tightly.

"Oh my little boy." France murmured.

"Papa?" Matthew looked up at him with eyes so wide, so innocent looking.

"Yes Mathieu?"

Matthew held out Kumajirou. "Kuma missed you too. Can you hug him as well?"

France smiled and took the bear from his former charge. "Of course."

"Papa?"

"Yes?" France asked looking into Matthews eyes.

Immediately he felt…cold. Yet at the same time hot. The entire world melted around them. They were the only ones there. They were the only ones that mattered. France hadn't felt this rush in years. Ever since the conquering of lands after lands.

"Papa." Matthews's voice reached to him. Almost like an echo. "Papa. Are you listening to me?"

France felt himself nod but he couldn't remember telling himself to do so.

"Papa this is very important." Matthew said. "You need to support Alfred in his battle against England."

France inwardly frowned. This had nothing to do with him, why should he go to war?

"Matthew. I can't do that." he started to say.

Air was suddenly choked off from him. He tried to bring his hands to his throat. Except he couldn't move. And even if he could he couldn't remove his hands from the bear.

Kumajirou or whatever its name was looked up at him.

France felt his heart stop. The white fur of the bear was turning black and the brown eyes were turning red.

"_Listen." _

A voice hissed in his head. _"You will listen to what he says."_

"Papa. You need to become an ally of America in his battle to gain independence."

"I…will." France said.

Matthew nodded. "Kuma. Make him forget this. Everything except the promise."

The last image France had was a nodding polar bear and the oddly triumphant look on his sons face as he fell to the floor and darkness claimed him.

* * *

'Arthur' fixed his hood so that it completely covered his face. He glanced at the lands of America and snorted.

The weak wards that England had put up in a desperate attempt to protect his colony since the first time he had been taken were weakening.

And Alfred was gaining power as time passed.

'Arthur' had to smirk. His little boy was growing up so fast. Where had the time gone? It seemed as if it had only been yesterday since he had gently placed Alfred in the crib he had made and now he was fighting a war for his independence.

A hand touched his shoulder, getting his attention.

'Arthur' turned and smiled at the sight of his friends. 'Francis' and 'Antonio'.

"How is everything going along?" 'Arthur' asked.

"Just fine." 'Francis' answered. He sat next to 'Arthur'. "My counterpart and Spain have now entered this war. It won't be long for the war to end in America's favor."

'Arthurs' smiled deepened. "Good. The sooner we get him away from England the better."

"And soon Maria will leave Spain as well." 'Antonio added.' "She is already making plans with some of the other Spanish colonies."

'Francis' sighed. "I do not feel right with simply leaving my little Matthew with him. Why on earth couldn't he have gone against England as well? Wouldn't it be better for the three children to be together?"

"I told you." 'Arthur' said annoyance seeping into his voice. "We need as least one person still with England to keep an eye on him and make sure he isn't doing anything he isn't supposed to."

"I don't see why it has to be my Matthew." 'Francis' grumbled under his breath.

'Arthur' ignored the other man in favor of watching the soldiers below. His eyes narrowed.

"The British will see them coming a mile away." 'Arthur' snarled.

'Antonio' rolled his eyes. "Are you forgetting who you are exactly?"

'Antonio' raised his arm and murmured under his breath. Fog began to creep along the land covering it entirely.

"There." 'Antonio' said. "Now the Americas can see and attack while the British are helpless to do anything but sit there."

* * *

Cheers were filling the air. 'Arthur' glanced up slightly annoyed. He had been having a pleasant nap.

Rubbing his eyes slightly he glanced at the cheering men and smiled. They were wearing the blue uniforms. America's uniforms.

America, it seemed, had finally won the war.

'Arthur' stood and stretched his arms. He easily walked through the cheering and celebrating soldiers. He was wearing their uniform and smiling, none of them had any reason to suspect him of anything. And none looked at him close enough to realize that he resembled a certain country that they had been fighting.

He found Alfred. No. not Alfred, not anymore.

He found America surrounded by a crowd of men. They were all screaming and yelling cheers. One of them pressed a cup of what 'Arthur' was sure was alcohol into America's hands. Grinning America tipped the contents into his mouth.

'Arthur' and the other men laughed slightly as America gagged from his first taste of alcohol and rubbed away the tears from his eyes. 'Arthur' caught his eyes and jerked his head to the side.

America nodded and separated himself from the men. Together they walked away from the yells to speak somewhere quietly.

"You're wearing my uniform." America said.

'Arthur' nodded smiling proudly. "Of course I am. I am proud of you Alfred."

At seeing Americas pouted look 'Arthur' laughed and said "Forgive me. I meant to say America."

"I have to leave soon unfortunately so I will give you some advice. Grow strong and grow proud young America." 'Arthur' said. "Trust few. A young nation such as yourself with has other nations attempt to take advantage of you, never let that happen."

'Arthur' placed his hand on Americas head, America closed his eyes to appreciate the warmth of 'Arthurs' hand, and said softly "I am proud of you son."

When America opened his eyes once more he was alone.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
